The Struggle
by Stay-Rossome-R5
Summary: Rydellington fanfic. What happens when Rydel starts to have feelings for Ellington? Will love bloom or will he push her away? I do not own R5! Only the plot!


When It's Meant To Be

Ellingtons POV:

It was the final show of the Louder tour which was pretty exciting I would soon get to go home and see my family. The show was going really well and the energy was phenomenal. It was a sold out show (not the first time) and I hadn't even made a mistake once! The only problem was that I couldn't take my eyes off of Rydel as she was preforming her song "Love Me Like That" she preformed this song every night but today it just felt different. I don't know why I was doing this but I felt something…something I had felt many times before but this time it was stronger I tried to look away many times but she was just so beautiful… snap out of it Ell I told myself yet I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. I continued playing while still do staring at her and at the odd time pretending I was fascinated by one of the signs when Riker or one of the others looked over (but mostly Riker) I may have had feelings for her but those are just some feelings I might have to let pass she's my best friend I can't ruin that. What if we were to break up? I doubt that we would ever be able to look at each other the same ever again. As the song continued I tried looking over at Ross or anyone else. She turned around to look at me but I was avoiding her gaze I knew if I made eye contact with her she would know. We were just that close.

Rydel's POV

I noticed Ratliff was avoiding my gaze every time I looked at him maybe he was just trying to look at the fans… nope definitely avoiding me I don't know if it was just because he didn't want to be distracted because this was our last show and he wanted I stay focused or if I just wasn't in his line of vision… that was not like him being focused like Riker maybe or Rocky but not Ell… Maybe he was mad at me. I decided I would ask him at the end of the concert just to clear things up before we had to be on the same tour bus for a few hours. I did though have the tiniest shard of hope that he would like me I mean I've sort of liked him for a while. The first time I laid eyes on him I thought he was cute and funny and nice and… well I can't tell him right now because Riker will have his big brother moments (did I mention he was a little overprotective) like always and I also don't know for sure if he likes me back especially if he's mad at me it wasn't a good idea. I didn't want to embarrass myself or for our friendship to be weird or awkward. I'll just have to wait for him to make the first move and if he never does…I'll find someone else eventually.

Ellingtons POV

After the concert I sat by Rydel in an awkward silence as we were signing autographs. Ross was saying something about something else but I wasn't really listening I was still trying to decide what to do about this whole Rydel situation maybe I should ignore my feelings or maybe I should tell her about them. I didn't really know there were thousands of guys who wanted her I had to act fast before she decided I wasn't worth it. Finally after ages she spoke " hey Ell your a little spacey" she said while waving her and in front of my face " are you ok?" She asked "ya I'm fine" I answered. Total lie. "Ok…then why did you jugs sign a poster with a bunch of scribbles?" "Oh…my hand slipped" I said "alright then" she most likely didn't believe me. We sat for the rest of the time in complete silence with the occasional greeting to a fan. It was honestly the most awkward signing u had ever done. Ever. After the signing we went back to the tour bus like we always do but today it was time to go home. I would definitely miss being in the road and seeing all those places but my voice definitely needed a rest and the screaming was actually starting to get very irritating.

...

When we arrived in California I was still asleep (way to many late nights) and it was Rydel who woke me up. "Come on wake up we're home!". I can admit I was excited to be home but I really didn't want to get out of bed at 3:00 am but I did anyway mostly because the first thing I wanted to see this morning was Rydel. "Do I have to?" He said "you don't have to" she said "but you should!" I slowly opened my eyes and stuck my tongue out. "What are you doing?" Rydel asked "tasting the California air" I said sitting up.

Rydels POV

It took longer than I thought to wake Ellington up but that was ok… I guess but when he finally woke up he looked really happy and I didn't know why maybe it was because we were finally home. I mean it was ok that we were home I really missed my family and friends but being with my brothers and best friend all the time was pretty great too. As I and the rest of us got inside all of our friends and family members popped out and yelled suprise. I was pretty excited I mean a surprise party for us! Not like this hadn't happened before and I would actually be more surprised if it didn't happen but it's still fun anyways. I was just getting into the music when Suddenly Riker pulled me away from everyone " you like someone don't you" he said "no I don't" I answered blushing "is it someone you met on tour?" "Um…maybe"

"Oh it is?" He said "what's his name?" And then I thought of the worst possible fake name ever "Bellingtom…" OMG why didn't I just say zack or Dave or something but Bellington?! "Dell! You know I'm here for you ok? And if he breaks your heart I'll get him" he said and walked away. I mentally slapped myself he obviously didn't believe me. I also smiled because of how sweet he was being but considering the fact that it was Ellington I didn't really want Riker to 'get' him.

Ellingtons POV

I walked past Rydel and Riker and I overheard them talking about who Rydel liked. I was hurt I was expecting her to say me. Oh wait…Bellingtom…was that a cover up? No it can't be she doesn't like me... there's no way and my name isn't Bellingtom it's Ellington. I realized she didn't like me but if she was happy I guess I had to be happy for her. And pretend to like this guy named Bellingtom. What a stupid name.

A/N look I know this was short and I also know it wasn't good and I also know I promised this story like 8 years ago but at least it's up now! Please please please R&amp;R

review responses:

guest: Thanks I try

R5lover14: Thanks! I hope you'll read this and I hope you like it


End file.
